The Lonely Prince and the Determined Knight
by Dirk Luna Karma
Summary: Humanstuck where Eridan is going through his freshman year in highschool. TW: EriKar (Pale relationship) and other ships. Also, there will be death in this humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

High school, the last place a kid has to go through before real life sucker punches them square in the face. It is still a dangerous place for many people, but the number has declined over the years. The only way to have high school dangerous for you is if you happen to be different from the crowd and is also noticed by the crowd.

Eridan Ampora was planning high school to be a repeat of middle school, alone and being picked on for being alone. What he didn't know is that someone wouldn't take it.

The first day of high school went pretty swell. Eridan hardly had any classes with people from middle school, which means that a better start could be given then how middle school went. He did end up with the one person he hates the most in the class he would hate the most, Sollux Captor in computer class. They pretty much ignored each other, which is all right for Eridan.

Eridan was fairly tall, even though it was common for guys to get growth spurts. Eridan has always towered over everyone, and he still does, currently going at 6'4". Some people he's known for some time now are getting close to his height, but he is pretty much the tallest person in school. This earns him some notice from people.

Eridan also keeps a bit of his brownish blondish hair dyed his favorite color, violet. Quite a few people in middle school made fun of him for dyeing only part of his hair violet, but he always told himself that they were jealous that he came up with it first.

He also wears a scarf, like always wears a scarf. Most of the time it's a blue and black striped scarf but sometimes he changes it up with some of his other scarves. People also used to tease him about wearing a scarf, claiming that it was perfect for someone with cold blood and a cold heart.

Eridan's gotten used to it all really. The only thing that really gets to him is that no one would be seen with him. They were taught in school that you should feel proud being around people like you and to always make new friends, but no one ever tried being friends with him, the fish boy.

He got his first insult of the year and of high school at lunch. It was one of the old ones, which Eridan doesn't understand why they keep using it. All he does anymore when they use it is walk away. He does that most of the time anyway, choosing to ignore them instead of getting into a conflict.

Unexpectedly, someone actually went against the insulter. It was a short kid with black hair and pale skin, he shouted quite a lot. He was in all the classes before lunch that Eridan has, but he hasn't thought about that yet.

The kid shouts at the insulter and his friends, saying how they should treat people the way they were treated. They looked frightened by the small kid; his voice is what scaring them. After he was done with his yelling, the insulter ran for safety in numbers and the kid turned to look at Eridan.

A small thanks was given from Eridan, but the small guy yelled at him for not standing up for himself. Eridan merely crosses his arms in amusement, slightly smirking. After some discussion, Eridan recalled that this midget's name is Karkat Vantas. He couldn't help be wonder why Karkat even bothered to help him, but after he asked, Karkat merely said that no one should be treated with disrespect. Eridan makes a mental note to thank Karkat again some other time, as lunch ends before he could thank again.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of school really surprised our main character. He expected word to spread like fire about insulting him, but looks like a different set of words traveled instead. They varied depending on who said it, but it was along the lines of "You can insult that guy, but be careful, because Vantas's little brother will shout at you."

Apparently, Karkat's older brother came here too, and everyone called him Vantas, by his last name, and Eridan soon learned why everyone hated him. Endless talking was from him, and nearly anyone would hate that.

Eridan went through his first set of classes with ease, nothing bad happening in class or between classes. Karkat avoided him for the time being, but something was going to happen during lunch, both of them know it.

Eridan found a nice spot to eat lunch. It was away from everyone, and it some kind of hidden. He eats his lunch peacefully, but he heard insults being made nearby. Looking around, he found the people who insulted him yesterday insulting someone else. The kid was short, but not as short as Karkat, most likely a few inches taller. He has glasses on, the right lens red and the left one is blue.

He did know the kid, so Eridan decided to go throw away his trash. That's when the insulters noticed him.

"Hey, fish boy, where you goin?" asks the head insulter, leader of the group.

"To throw away my trash," Eridan realizes after he said that that he has a weird accent that people love to tease over.

"What, fish boy, I couldn't hear you over your stupid accent?"

"Then open you fucking ears!" a sudden shout came from behind the insulter. Karkat was there, and he looked really pissed. He comes over, and begins to shout full forwardly at the insulter. Eridan takes the opportunity to go throw away his trash, since the insulters are busy getting yelled at.

The yelling stopped short though. He looked behind to see that the kid with the 3D like glasses is talking to Karkat. Eridan doesn't bother with it, and he just gets ready to go to his neck class.


	3. Chapter 3

The first month was pretty interesting. Most of it was Eridan having Karkat stand up for him. On the last day of the month, Eridan took a chance and asked Karkat about all the standing up for him. Of course, they didn't know each other from middle school, but maybe elementary school. Karkat was silent for a bit before answering truthfully. The answer was surprising to Eridan, never thought that anyone wanted to spend time with him.

"Ah, Karbro, did you get a new friend?" asks Gamzee, being as high as usual. Eridan knew him, he was like the one person who would talk to him during middle school.

"Shut up Gamzee!" says Karkat, sitting down at their lunch table. Eridan sits down next to Karkat, and Gamzee stares at him. "No staring!" Karkat glares at Gamzee, and he turns to look at the shorter one.

"Ah bro, don't get all up tight," says Gamzee, resting his head on his arms.

"Gamzee, you always tell me that," claims Karkat, and Eridan watches the two bicker back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't worry future self, you will find someone one day! I know you will! _

Eridan would often read stuff that his younger self would write to make himself feel better. He was so innocent back then, and he really didn't know how terrible human beings are.

_Remember, you still have your amazing sea horse to listen to you!_

Oh yes, the single white mutant sea horse Eridan's dad gave him when he were really young. Honestly, the sea horse was more of a father then his actual dad. He believed for a really long time that he could ask the sea horse anything and it would give an actual answer. It wasn't true though, but children's minds are strange and curious like that, to believe that a sea horse is more of a father then his own actual father, who (in the first place) gave him the sea horse.

_He always was an amazing sea horse. I'm sure he would love to help you with your problems. _

Oh, the poor little bastard. His young self sure is innocent. Eridan still wishes that he could be like that, but he knows that if he changed to his young, selfless self, then everyone would pick on him more. He must stay tall and strong, not letting himself weak again.

"HEY FUCKASS, ARE YOU HEARING ME?!" Karkat shouts at Eridan, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah no, sorry Kar," Eridan says honestly, knowing that Karkat would call him out if he lied. Karkat grumbles under his breath, but begins to tell again about his problem. It was strange though, for Karkat to tell Eridan his problems, even if they hardly knew each other over the 2 months they spent together.

Sollux and Gamzee are there, and they are listening too. Karkat recently got a problem with some people in school, and he was explaining the problem to them. Karkat's original plan was to beat them up, but Eridan had to interrupt him.

He explained how and why a fight wouldn't solve their problem. He wasn't really able to explain why though, for Sollux interrupted him, and a small fight actually broke out between the two. Karkat broke them up, calming Eridan fairly quickly. Sollux quieted down, glaring at Eridan. He continued what he wanted to say, and Karkat understood what he was trying to say.

It all ended peacefully, well, as peacefully as Eridan could get it. What they ended up doing was TPing (I hope everyone understands what TPing is. If not, let me tell you what it is. TPing is where a group of people get a bunch of toilet paper and throws it across something, leaving a huge toilet paper mess for the person) the persons house on a Monday night, and leave no huge evidence of them being there.


	5. Chapter 5

The gentle and soft snow falls effortlessly to the uncovered ground. It is late October, only a few days before the famous Halloween. A gentle snow storm as settled over the city and Eridan is fine with it. He secretly enjoys the snow, for it makes him remember his young age of four when no one bullied him.

It is mid-afternoon, and our Eridan is taking his time to get to his massive house. The snow gently falls into his blonde hair, not adding any weight to him at all. Silently, he moves his head up to look at the clouded sky, the snowflakes now landing on his tender face and violet square glasses. Now we can see that he is listening to something, for a pair of black ear buds are nestled carefully in his ears. He is also wearing his usual checkered blue and black scarf. A completely black jacket is wrapped around his body, keeping him warm. Underneath is a plain blue shirt, nothing really special about it. Jeans cover his legs and his black and blue shoes end todays outfit.

The snow becomes a little heavier, and Eridan hurries to his huge home. Inside, it is cozy warm, and he throws his backpack onto the couch. Travelling silently into the kitchen, the young man notices a note on the fridge. He picks it up and inspects the contents of the note.

_Sorry I couldn't be here tonight cap. Another meeting was called for, and my business trip hasn't been canceled. Maybe next month._

Ah, typical for his father to cancel a family night at the last minute. He always had meetings and business trips, leaving Eridan and their good for nothing cat alone. Yes, Eridan has a cat. A slick black cat that does nothing but eat and sleep. His mother loved cats and seahorses, so they would always have one or the other as a pet. His father still liked to keep one of them as a pet, for a reason that is unknown to Eridan. Ever since your mutant white seahorse died, there was that black cat, doing nothing at all.

Suddenly, Eridan's phone goes into its usual crazy vibrate in his pocket. He doesn't get very many text messages or phone calls from people, so he just keeps it in vibrate. Not silent so that if he does get something, he will know right away. He pulls out his phone to see that Karkat is calling him. Quickly answering it, Karkat screams into his ear.

"Calm down Kar," Eridan stops his yelling with those three words.

"Eridan, you need to go hide somewhere in your house," Karkat says in a completely cold and serious tone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kar, what are you talking about?" Eridan asks, his accent really heavy at the current moment.

"Go hide in a closet or something," distress and worry can be heard in the crab's voice.

"Why?" Eridan gets a little worried himself.

"JUST GO HIDE IN A GOD DAMN CLOSET, FOR FUCK'S SAKE," Karkat shouts into the phone, causing his friend to move it away from his sensitive ear.

"Fine Kar, I'll go hide in a closet for you," Eridan walks out of his kitchen over to the closest closet. Keeping the phone on, he crawls into the tight closet, before saying "All right, I'm in this closet that you wanted me in so badly."

"Don't play some fucking game with me, Eridan. Just stay put and quiet for once in you miserable life," says Karkat, "I'll call you back when you can come out," With that, Karkat hangs up to leave Eridan all alone in the tight, uncomfortable, and dark closet.

After a few seemingly endless moments, the Ampora hears some glass breaking. He curls up into a ball, not wanting to remember a very frightening memory. That vile, dark, horrible memory. Movement can be heard throughout the house now, and it seems that there are three robbers. Eridan stays perfectly still, trying to block out terrible, frightening memories.

Eridan listens to the movement for a while, but suddenly, shouting can be heard from outside. He curls out of the ball he wove himself into, and looks at the closet door that is only inches away from his face. The yelling continues and the seahorse-boy recognizes the voice. _Karkat?_

Ampora opens up the closet, and crawls out from inside it. Quietly, he grabs the only weapon in the house, a blue rifle that is mostly put into the closet that Eridan was just masking himself in. He holds the rifle carefully, walking ever so softly into the kitchen. No one is in there, but more shouting can be heard from outside.

The shouting is now between two people. Eridan can tell that one of them is his dear friend Karkat Vantas, but he can't quite pinpoint who the second voice belongs to. He quietly stalks over to the source of the second voice. Around the corner to the dining room, Ampora carefully peers out, seeing three females in it. The window to their right is broken, and that is what Karkat is yelling through.

The crab notices Eridan, and tries to act like he didn't see the seahorse. He wasn't good enough though. One of the girls turns around, seeing Eridan instantly. She's fairly lean, and she is wearing a burgundy colored asian dress as most of her hair is put up in a bun with two equally burgundy chop sticks. Her face is quite beautiful, with some crimson eye shadow around her hazel eyes, and some dark blood red lipstick on her gently soft lips. Her skin compliments her clothing nicely, being a slight milk chocolate color. Eridan notices who she is. It's Damara Megido, Aradia Megido's adoptive sister.

Damara raises the gun that is carefully being held in her left hand. She pulls the trigger, and Eridan attempts to move out of the way. He manages to barely miss the bullet, getting a small scratch on his neck where the metallic object cut open his skin and veins. A small amount of his light crimson blood begins to drip from the small cut, sliding down his tender neck.

Eridan holds up his rifle, prepared to defend himself. He comes out from behind the corner, aiming his rifle at Damara. Before he could even say anything to stop the violence, she fires at him again, getting him the right shoulder. Due to the force of the bullet, Eridan falls back, hitting his head painlessly.

Everything seemed to slow down in the few seconds that it took to have him fall. He could see the emotionless face that Damara had, as two more faces appeared. The first face he sees has dark cobalt lipstick over the vile lips and cerulean eye liner bordering her venomous eyes. He knew exactly who that face belonged to. His old, very old rival, Vriska Serket. The other face has mascara over her eyelashes to make them seem darker and bigger than they actually are, making her sea blue eyes more noticeable. Fuchsia lipstick covers her smooth lips that are creating a fishy grin across her tan face. That face belongs to Meenah Peixes, Eridan's old love interest's, Feferi Peixes, sister.

He could also see, just barely out of the corner of his eye, Karkat rushing and climbing into the house via broken window, his beautiful dark blue eyes full of fright. As his body finally hits the ground after the slow-motion, forever lasting few seconds, everything swiftly became black in front of him, pitch black, nightmarish black. Eridan loses all his senses as his mind drifted into a subconscious state.


	7. Chapter 7

When Eridan opened his eyes again, he sees a silver colored tile ceiling above him. As he moves his emerald green eyes around the room, he notices that everything around the room was silver or had a hint of silver color to it. The room is filled with medical supplies scattered in an organized way around the room. He soon realizes that he is the only one within this silver room. A black tv stands on the opposite side of the room, seeming to taunt him with how far it is. Burgundy chairs line a wall farthest from him, as if someone is supposed to sit in them. All of this stuff makes him believe that he is in a hospital, in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, in hospital clothes, and it all makes him sick to his stomach.

Eridan pushes himself up to a sitting position, a dull pain growing in his right shoulder. He looks over to his shoulder, recalling the events of getting shot at by Damara Megido. Questions begin to form in his mind as to why Damara, Vriska Serket, and Meenah Peixes were doing in his house. He ponders these questions for a bit, coming up with no reasonable conclusion as to why the three females were there.

He looks over to the tv, wondering if he could watch something. For ten excruciating long minutes, Eridan couldn't find a remote. Annoyance prevented him from looking more, and he leans against the mounds of pillows given to him. Gazing at the wall seemed to be the most important thing at the moment for him, and that's exactly what he did.

After what seemed like forever, the door leading inside opens wide. Eridan looks over to see a hardly familiar figure walking in. It's his tall, lean father of dickiness. It has been years since he last saw his father, much less this close to him.

"The last time we were in a hospital was when your mother died," his father pulls up one of the burgundy chairs to sit next to the snow white bed that Eridan is metaphorically trapped on. He was about to say a snarky response when a certain greaser runs in. His brother hugs him, annoying the hipster a bit.

"Eri, are you all right?" asks his brother, his thin German accent noticeable in his deep, a really deep voice.

"I'm fine, Cro," says Eridan, glad that at least his brother cares for him.

"Cronus, stop hugging your brother," their father says, obviously annoyed with physical contact between his two sons. The greaser pulls away from his hipster brother, slightly glaring at his father. "Don't give me that look, young man," agitation is in the father's voice.

"I can do vwhat I vwant," Cronus snaps at the older male, not in the mood to deal with a father who is never home.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your father!" his voice raises a bit in anger.

"You havwe no authority ovwer me!" the younger one raises his voice to match his father's.

"Of course I do, you're my child!" the father stands up, showing that he is taller than Cronus.

"I'm 19! You don't have authority ovwer me!" Cronus stands in front of Eridan, extremely outraged at their father. The father was about to say something when a male nurse walks.

"There's no shouting! If there is a conflict, one of you must leave," the nurse says, looking completely serious. The father glares are his oldest before leaving them alone.

* * *

_I feel really proud of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Eridan's father is actually Dualscar, and I kind of see him like a dick to everyone, so I'll be portraying that within this story. Also, I'll be adding a lot more violence and I plan to bring in Damara more. Just giving you a warning for the future of this story. _


End file.
